Portrait d'un amour
by Summerspell
Summary: OS. Emma peignit jusqu'à ce que la lumière baisse. Sous l'incandescence du soleil couchant, le corps de la brune sembla flamboyer...


**_Portrait d'un amour_**

**...**

« Puis-je m'installer, Miss Swan ? »

Emma qui déballait son matériel, disposant méthodiquement crayons et pinceaux, releva la tête et découvrit Regina sur le pas de la porte, un fin sourire recouvrant ses lèvres. S'étant préparée pour la séance de pose, la brune portait une élégante robe gréco-romaine drapée et fluide, d'un beige uni qui offrait un joli contraste avec sa peau halée. Elle avait également noué, pour l'occasion, sa belle et longue chevelure d'un noir de jais avec un ruban rappelant la couleur claire du vêtement.

Emma la trouva belle et, sans la quitter du regard, elle se demanda pendant quelques instants comment elle allait réellement faire pour rendre justice à toute la beauté de cette femme.

« Vous êtes en avance, » finit-elle par dire pour reprendre contenance alors qu'elle réalisa, soudain, que cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle la fixait sans aucune autre réaction.

La brune haussa subtilement les épaules. Emma se maudit intérieurement, se demandant comment un tel geste pouvait lui sembler si sensuel… ?

« Être à l'heure c'est déjà être en retard, » répliqua la brune avec malice.

« Si loin de ma philosophie, » lâcha Emma dans une grimace d'incompréhension.

Regina se mit à rire.

« J'ai pu en effet constater la semaine dernière que vous étiez peu familiarisée avec la ponctualité. »

Enchantée par le rire contagieux de la brune, Emma se surprit à sourire à son tour, ignorant le sarcasme sous le commentaire.

« Comment étais-je installée déjà ? » Questionna Regina en prenant place, « vous allez devoir m'aider car je ne sais plus trop, avais-je la tête de ce côté ? Ou au contraire comme ceci ? »

La brune changea plusieurs fois de position avant qu'Emma ne s'avance vers elle, un sourire amusé devant son attitude quelque peu enfantine, bien rare chez cette femme qu'elle avait jugé trop sérieuse et sévère au premier abord.

« Votre tête était légèrement plus inclinée sur la gauche. »

« Ainsi ? Vous avez bonne mémoire. »

La jeune blonde prit son menton entre ses doigts pour le lui infléchir selon le bon angle, altérant par ce geste l'axe de ses épaules. Elle fronça les sourcils, un léger mécontentement barrant ses traits pourtant, chacun de ses mouvements furent empreints de douceur. Soucieuse de bien faire, elle modifia encore la position de son modèle, parfaitement consciente que la brune ne la quittait pas des yeux, la transperçant de son regard sombre, inquisiteur.

Cette proximité lui permit de sentir le souffle chaud et doux de la brune sur son visage, elle rougit et, ne put s'empêcher de rougir de nouveau lorsqu'elle releva le bas de la robe pour dénuder la cuisse gauche, parfaitement galbée et finement musclée, de cette femme, magnifique.

Ses joues la brûlèrent d'autant plus comme elle réalisa qu'elles se trouvaient dans une posture compromettante et, terriblement attirante...

« Et mes cheveux ? Comment étaient-ils ? » Demanda la brune cherchant à la sortir de son trouble.

Emma la remercia silencieusement avant d'aller consulter ses croquis et d'inspirer un bon coup pour reprendre contenance, ou du moins essayer.

« Je pense que vous devriez retirer le ruban, vous auriez bien plus de charme si vos cheveux flottaient sur vos épaules. »

« Je n'ai pas suffisamment de charme Miss Swan ? » Demanda la brune taquine en arquant un sourcil joueur.

« Non ! Je… Qu-Que… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit en piquant un fard, complètement déroutée.

« Mais, si je les dénoue je vais perdre la pose, » souligna Regina avec un petit sourire grave et étrangement provoquant, faisant fi de son état.

Emma la fixa quelques instants, interdite, avant de dénouer avec délicatesse l'attache, libérant ainsi ses beaux cheveux. Son corps ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle sentit la caresse des boucles, aussi soyeuses que les crins de ses plus belles brosses d'aquarelle s'attarder, fugaces, sur sa propre peau.

La blonde lutta contre elle-même, éloignant son ressenti pour s'attaquer à sa toile. Son regard prenant les traits professionnalistes et experts de l'artiste.

« Devrais-je garder la pose encore longtemps ? » Finit par demander la brune après un long moment.

« Assez oui, je le crains… »

Concentrée sur sa palette, Emma procédait à ses mélanges de couleurs cherchant à reproduire l'éclat sombre et pourtant lumineux de ce regard… Comment donner grâce sur la toile à de tels yeux ? Comment capturer l'intensité qui s'abattait sur elle chaque fois que ces deux billes ténébreuses croisaient les siennes, bien plus claires ? C'était un mélange délicat et intense, doux et sauvage, vif et…

« Êtes-vous dans le dessin depuis longtemps ? »

« Certainement. »

« Vous savez, » commença la brune comme irritée par la réponse qui venait de lui être faite, « pour peu que la conversation soit intéressante, je peux rester dans cette position pendant des heures mais, vous n'êtes pas très bavarde et, je commence à me lasser de tenir la pose. »

« Le dessin est une passion. Une découverte pendant l'enfance, un moyen d'évacuer à l'adolescence et, aujourd'hui, il sert à m'exprimer. Exposer sur la toile mes envies et sentiments. »

« Peindre des femmes à moitié nues exprime vos envies et sentiments ? »

Emma sourit en coin devant cette réplique joueuse.

« Vous n'êtes pas à moitié nue. »

« Vous avez raison mais, » commença Regina dans une petit moue que la blonde jugea adorable, « je le serai bientôt. »

« Pas grand-chose et pour peu de temps, vous ne dénuderez votre sein gauche que lorsque j'esquisserai sur ma toile cette partie de votre corps. »

La brune acquiesça dans un léger silence, comme se demandant ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsqu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour servir de modèle.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté de poser pour moi ? » Demanda Emma, soudainement curieuse devant son expression.

« Pour vous. »

« Qu-… Comment ? »

« Je vous ai vue à l'une de vos expositions le mois dernier et, j'ai trouvé votre travail magnifique. »

« Désolée je… n'ai pas souvenir de vous, pourtant… Bref. Merci de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma peinture. »

Regina sourit et enchaîna dans un clin d'œil complice.

« N'allez pas le répéter mais, je suis tombée sous le charme de vos œuvres en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. »

« Je n'en sifflerai mot, » affirma la blonde comme venant de recevoir une précieuse confidence, « nous autres artistes, sommes tenus à la plus grande des discrétions. »

« Moquez-vous mais bien que ce soit seulement la deuxième fois que nous sommes en interaction directe, j'ai l'impression que je pourrai facilement me confier à vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Je vous l'assure. »

Sous le soudain éclat envoûtant que lui renvoya le regard de la brune, Emma découvrit le délicieux frisson de l'envie et la jeune femme se surprit à peindre comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, l'âme de son modèle semblant l'inspirer et la ravir.

« Emma… » Commença doucement Regina, la surprenant en usant pour la première fois de son prénom. « Je m'ankylose, pourrions-nous-… »

« …faire une pause ? Évidemment. »

La blonde abandonna son pinceau tandis qu'elle la rejoignait devant le chevalet en étirant ses membres engourdis.

« Alors ? » Demanda Emma, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

« D'après moi, votre portrait est bien flatteur, Emma, » finit-elle par répondre après quelques instants de réflexion. « Sans prétention aucune, je sais que je ne suis pas un pâle reflet, je sais que je plais et que beaucoup me trouvent jolie oserais-je dire mais, vous… Vous avez réussi à me rendre belle, presque désirable. »

« Mais vous l'êtes ! » Protesta la blonde sans réfléchir, presque malgré elle.

« Vous êtes gentille, » sourit Regina, se tournant vers elle.

« Honnête me convient mieux. »

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit et, tandis qu'elle replaçait délicatement une mèche, rebelle et blonde, derrière l'oreille d'Emma elle répondit :

« Gentille et honnête, voilà déjà deux qualités qui indéniablement me plaisent. »

Le corps de l'artiste se figea, fascinée par ce sourire ravageur, envoûtée par l'odeur de son parfum, doux et frais, subtilement vanillé. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer à plein poumons, souhaitant immortaliser l'arôme de ce moment.

Regina laissa ses doigts traîner quelques secondes, plus que nécessaire, sur la joue pâle lui faisant face dans une douce caresse avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre son emplacement de pose, ayant parfaitement conscience du trouble dans lequel elle venait de placer l'artiste. Elle esquissa un sourire en reprenant place, s'installant sans le moindre mal. Laissant une lueur, espiègle, allumer son regard comme elle fit tomber la bride gauche de sa robe le long de son épaule, la faisant retomber dans un geste lent, plein de délicatesse, sur son bras.

Emma sentit sa gorge s'assécher devant cette scène, laissant ses yeux s'attarder sur ce visage, parfait. Cette bouche, désirable. Ce cou si, sensuel… Son regard expert s'attarda quelques instants sur sa clavicule finement saillante, cette peau semblant si tendre au regard, certainement bien douce au touché. Cette peau où elle rêva le temps d'une éternité d'y déposer million de petits baisers. La jeune blonde descendit alors plus bas ses yeux. Son souffle se coupa.

Elle déglutit difficilement devant la perfection qui entra en contact avec son champ de vision, devant ce sein, ferme et galbé, juste magnifique, fièrement dressé.

Emma ne saurait dire combien de temps elle resta là, sans esquisser le moindre geste, laissant seulement son regard dévorer le corps, à moitié nu, de Regina. Fantasmant sans retenue sur sa peau halée, douce, fraîche et pure.

La jeune peintre secoua soudainement la tête, cherchant à recouvrer ses esprits lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain que les yeux de la brune n'avaient pas un seul instant quitté son être, prenant conscience que Regina avait observé sa réaction dans les moindres détails, qu'elle avait savouré ce regard sur son être avec ferveur et qu'elle la fixait à présent dans une intensité soutenue qui, la fit frémir de la tête aux pieds.

« Emma… »

Un prénom, du bout des lèvres, un chuchotement puis le silence…

La brune cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant elle aussi dans la réalité de l'instant, effaçant le rêve éveillé. Ses joues se teintèrent à son tour d'une rougeur délicate. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, sourit, les rouvrit avant d'encourager d'un signe de la tête la blonde à poursuivre son œuvre.

Un silence confortable s'installa.

Coup de crayon, de pinceau, échange de regards, longs et appuyés, de coups d'œil, complices, sous-entendus silencieux faisant à de nombreuses reprises frissonner leurs êtres. Juste, un étrange bien-être.

Emma peignit jusqu'à ce que la lumière baisse. Sous l'incandescence du soleil couchant, le corps de la brune semblait flamboyer, les rayons dorés s'accrochant parfaitement aux cellules de sa peau, douce caresse lumineuse.

La jeune blonde perdue dans son travail, réalisa alors que ses muscles la tiraillaient, son dos protestait tandis que son bras, et son épaule la lancèrent. Il était temps que la journée se termine. Elle recula de quelques pas pour mieux évaluer son travail, posant un regard critique sur le tableau en cours. Elle savait qu'elle avait réalisé quelque chose de subtil, ayant réussi à capturer un peu de ce désir, de cette intensité, de cet éclat, chez cette sublime femme même si, ce n'était pas encore aussi parfait qu'elle l'aurait voulu…

« Vous avez un talent incontestable, » souffla la brune, derrière son oreille, en s'approchant d'elle.

« La beauté est facile à immortaliser lorsqu'elle est réelle. »

Emma détourna la tête de la toile, posant de nouveau ses yeux sur la belle brune.

« Pourtant, » reprit-elle dans une sincérité désarmante, « ma toile ne sera jamais aussi somptueuse que le modèle lui-même. »

Les quelques secondes qui suivirent parurent durer une éternité. Emma brûlait d'envie de se rapprochait d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la coller contre sa peau, de… Ses pensées s'interrompirent, soudainement, rien de cohérent. Au loin, par la fenêtre entrouverte, elle aperçut la lune, et la naissance des premières étoiles puis, vide et néant, plus rien. Plus rien d'autre que Regina, et son corps, et sa beauté et sa douceur et sa chaleur et, son être contre le sien.

La brune venait de s'avancer vers elle, couvrant la distance qui les séparait pour venir se nicher dans ses bras. Laissant sa tête reposer dans le creux de son cou, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, inspirant, profondément, pour se gorger de son odeur.

Emma comprit alors pleinement que la brune la désirait, que l'attraction qu'elle ressentait était bel et bien réciproque. Elle sourit en sentant la douce chaleur de son corps s'insinuer en elle. Ressentant les battements précipités de son cœur. Sous la caresse de ses doigts, cette peau halée lui parut bien plus douce et délicieuse qu'elle ne l'avait précédemment imaginée.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsque la brune se décala pour poser, délicatement, comme une demande, ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassa dans une douceur infinie. Et, ce fut elle qui, du bout de la langue transforma ce tendre baiser en une explosion de passion. Une étreinte, fiévreuse, laissant le désir les submerger.

L'esprit d'Emma ne sembla plus rien comprendre, son corps répondant pour elle, automate guidé par l'impulsion des sensations, pur instinct d'ardeur et de tentation. L'espace et le temps lui échappèrent, elle n'eut soudain plus de repère. Elle savait juste que Regina venait de s'allonger sur elle et, seul cela comptait. Plus aucun vêtement ne chaussait son corps et, son dos reposant sur ce canapé qu'elle avait eu l'heureuse idée d'installer quelques jours plus tôt dans son atelier.

Qu'il était étrange d'avoir ce corps, à la fois frêle et léger, qu'elle avait tant contemplé, entre ses bras, sous ses doigts qui, comme elle l'avait longuement espéré se mirent à la caresser. C'était doux, léger, griffures désireuses, envieuses, insupportablement bon.

Le regard de Regina était si intense, en cet instant, qu'elle eut l'impression d'être transpercée de part en part si bien qu'elle se demanda, dans une pensée éclair, si elle percevait à quel point elle-même était renversée par la profondeur de sa propre réaction.

Mais au fond, quelle importance ? Aucune. Seul ce moment comptait, cette main délicate et agile glissant entre elles, la cherchant, la trouvant pour venir, insistante, trouver refuge entre la chaleur douce et humide de ses cuisses.

La blonde se sentit fondre, se liquéfier sur place alors que la bouche de Regina quittait la sienne pour glisser le long de sa joue, de son cou, à son épaule pour parcourir ses seins qu'elle engloba délicatement, agaçant l'un de ses tétons avant de le saisir entre ses lèvres, lui arrachant un gémissement, rauque, et terriblement sensuel.

Pleine de délicatesse, la brune la laissa naviguer dans les flots du plaisir sans réellement assouvir ce désir toujours aussi puissant qui l'animait, la tenant tendue, suspendue, éperdue au moindre de ses gestes. Sa main jouant sur le bas de son ventre, sa bouche animant la valse un peu plus haut. Laissant à Emma le loisir de réaliser, d'espérer, d'attendre, de prendre parfaitement conscience de ce qui allait venir. Jouant à la voir languir la suite, ses lèvres se posant sur son ventre, puis sa langue venant remplacer cette main, douce et agile…

Emma connut une satisfaction parfaite des sens ayant, à de nombreuses reprises, la sensation de ne faire plus qu'une avec cette belle brune. Se laissant couler, dériver, noyer par son regard, toujours aussi intense, perdant la notion du temps, et de l'espace, n'existant que pour cette union de leur corps, parfaite. Cette communion les unissant corps et âme, cette nuit aux sensations inédites, cette nuit où, dérivèrent ses émotions pour déposer, tracer, peindre dans les profondeurs de son cœur la toile de ses sentiments. Esquissant dans les peintures de la passion une œuvre immortelle…

« Combien de temps sommes-nous restées serrées l'une contre l'autre ? » Demanda Regina, collant sa poitrine contre son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

« Comment… »

« Voilà un moment que tu contemples ce tableau, je vais finir par être jalouse. »

« C'est ma première œuvre de toi, » répliqua la blonde en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

« Je suis ma propre rivale. »

Emma enlaça ses doigts aux siens, profitant de cette étreinte avant de répondre dans une fausse exaspération :

« Arrête tes bêtises. »

« J'étais bien plus jeune à l'époque. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Les cheveux longs. »

« Et moi plus blonds. »

« Les yeux plus intenses. »

« Ils le sont toujours. »

« Moins de rides. »

« Regina, tu n'as pas de ride, ce tableau n'a pas cinquante ans, il n'en a que dix ! »

La brune sourit malicieuse.

« Certes, je voulais seulement être sure. Mais, je note, tu as toujours les bonnes réponses avec moi. »

« Depuis le temps tu devrais y être habituée. »

La brune lui embrassa délicatement le cou puis rit avant de se détacher d'elle pour s'éloigner en la tirant par le bras.

« Allez rentrons, Henry doit nous attendre à la maison et il est hors de question que le marchand de sable lui souhaite bonne nuit avant ses mères. »

La blonde acquiesça avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à cette toile, début d'une histoire, trônant à présent dans l'une des plus grandes galeries de la ville. Tableau de la femme ayant dérobé son cœur bien des années plus tôt.

Emma sourit au souvenir de cette nuit, sulfureuse et torride où, au matin, alors qu'elle émergeait difficilement de son sommeil, elle avait senti un bras, doux et chaud entourant sa taille. Un contact, léger et pourtant fort, possessif et tendre, lui offrant le premier d'une longue série de petits frissons de bien-être qui animait aujourd'hui sa vie.

Elle était heureuse, et toujours amoureuse, voilà tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture, vraiment et, j'espère que vous avez trouvé ça pas trop mal._

_Je n'ai pas le moindre talent pour le dessin, c'est peu de le dire, nulle de nulle dans ce domaine aussi, j'espère avoir réussi à vous captiver ou au moins à vous intéresser un minimum dans cet écrit. L'idée m'est venue comme ça, alors que j'admirais une expo d'aquarelles enfin bref on s'en fiche pas mal de ma vie mais, les tableaux, c'est chouette et franchement si vous savez dessiner, préservez cet art :)_

_(Oh et pour info , non, je n'abandonne toujours pas ma longue fic disons que c'est pas top ma vie actuellement aussi, pas beaucoup d'inspiration, pas beaucoup de temps et pas spécialement l'envie de prendre du temps sur un chapitre presque fini d'écrire qui ne me convient guère. Bref, désolée pour cette attente et je vais faire au mieux pour poster aussi rapidement que possible une suite retravaillée.)_

* * *

Merci à **Not gonna die **pour sa lumineuse correction !


End file.
